


38°C

by royalvoeu



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalvoeu/pseuds/royalvoeu
Summary: Tiga waktu Seungwoo tumbang dan satu waktu Seungsik akhirnya juga tumbang.(Or alternatively: Satu waktu rencana Seungwoo nyaris berantakan.)
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	38°C

Kali pertama Seungwoo _tumbang_ , Seungsik sedang tidak berada di dekatnya.

**Choi Byungchan**

Kak Sik… Rapatnya sampai jam berapa?

Bisa pulang cepet nggak hari ini?

Kak Woo kayaknya sakit deh.

Seungsik tidak butuh membaca pesan-pesan Byungchan selanjutnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengunci ponselnya dan menjejalkannya cepat ke dalam saku jaket setelah melirik tanda waktunya sekilas. Pukul sepuluh malam lewat lima belas menit, hari Selasa.

“Mi, gue cuma titip pesan ke anak-anak lo di Humas biar cepet hubungin berapa orang dari masing-masing _media partner_ yang bakal datang, biar anak PDD bisa buruan nyetak ID _card_. Kemaren dari SC udah wanti-wanti jangan sampai ada yang ngaku medpar tapi bukan demi bisa nyelonong masuk tanpa ID _card_.” Seungsik berujar, kali ini menjejalkan kotak kacamata dan botol minumnya ke dalam tas sembari merogoh kunci motornya.

Mimi mengangguk tanpa mendongak dari buku catatan di pangkuannya.

“Lo mau balik?”

“Gue bisa balik?”

Seungsik nyengir ke arah Jaeyoung yang baru saja bertanya bersamaan dengannya.

“Iya. Udah kelar kan?”

“Udah sih, kan tadi udah ditutup juga sama Minhyun. Tapi tumben aja lo nggak _stay_ dulu. Katanya mau denger drama anak sponsor,” Mimi menimpali.

“Nggak bisa… _Emergency call._ Ada yang sakit di kos.” 

“Siapa? Byungchan?” Minhyun bertanya, terang tertarik. Byungchan adalah adik tingkat mereka yang sempat beberapa kali terlibat _project_ dengannya.

Seungsik hendak menjawab, tapi matanya menangkap tatapan sejuta arti dari Chan di ujung lingkaran rapat program kerja tahunan organisasi mahasiswa yang bergerak di bidang _event organizer_ itu.

“Nggak lah, Hyun. Kalau Byungchan yang sakit, Seungsik bakal telepon doang dan ngomel nyuruh siapa pun di kosan buat beli obat dan makan buat dia. Ini _special case, which means it’s none other than…_ ”

“Seungwoo.” Seongwu menjawab, senyumnya mengembang lebar, dan Seungsik sudah bisa menebak dengan pasti sekuens peristiwa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya: cibiran, ledekan, sorakan, dan gumaman menggoda campur penasaran dari teman-teman satu angkatannya itu.

Kalau sudah begini, satu-satunya cara merespon yang paling tepat adalah pura-pura _budeg._

“Ah nggak seru deh lo, Sik. Kan kita mau bahas anaknya Seongwu tuh yang nilep duit sponsor. Emang lo nggak penasaran?” 

Yang ditanya mengedikkan bahu santai, kali ini berdiri sembari mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jaeyoung, mengajak bersalaman sebelum ia benar-benar hengkang dari rapat itu. “Gampang. Seongwu itu dipancing dikit juga rela-rela aja ngulang ceritanya dari awal sampe akhir.”

“Wey!”

Seongwu protes, tapi Seungsik hanya melambai dan berlalu. Meninggalkan gazebo kecil tempat mereka melakukan rapat koordinasi untuk acara besar tiga minggu lagi, akhirnya pulang setelah dua belas jam penuh _wara-wiri_ di fakultas bercat jingga cerah itu.

Sedikit banyak bingung dengan reaksi teman-temannya.

_Memang kenapa kalau ini tentang Seungwoo?_

Sejauh yang Seungsik ingat, sebagai senior di jurusan sekaligus organisasi mahasiswa yang sama dengannya dan orang-orang yang hadir di rapat barusan, Seungwoo bukan sosok yang asing. Hampir semuanya mengenal baik kakak tingkat jangkung berparas galak tapi sebenarnya hobi mengobral senyum itu. Selain karena jabatannya sebelumnya sebagai ketua umum, Seungwoo masih cukup sering mampir ke sekretariat mereka di lantai dua, sesekali numpang tidur siang sebelum masuk waktunya kelas atau bimbingan, sesekali yang lain mentraktir siapa pun yang beruntung bertemu dengannya saat itu.

Kalau pun ada sedikit perbedaan dengannya, itu hanya karena mereka kebetulan tinggal di satu rumah kos yang sama.

Seungsik di lantai tiga, dan Seungwoo di lantai dua. Pertemanan mereka bergulir secara alami saja, setelah dua kali saling tuding dan berujar “Loh?!” bersamaan ketika berpapasan di ruang tengah kos, dan tiga kali digeret paksa Byungchan yang lebih dulu mengenal Seungwoo untuk ikut makan siang bersama.

“Kak Seungwoo kenapa?”

Seungsik berujar cepat, memutar kunci motornya lalu melepas helm. Byungchan, terlihat ngantuk dengan rambut mencuat sana-sini dan bibir mengerucut hanya menggeleng.

“Tadi gue ketemu di dapur. Kak Woo lagi ngisi botol minum pakai air hangat. Waktu gue sapa, suaranya udah ilang, terus pandangannya kayak nggak fokus. Waktu gue tanya kenapa, dia cuma geleng-geleng. Tapi kalau lihat gelagatnya sih, ya jelas lagi sakit, Kak.”

Seungsik berdecak kecil mendengarnya. Sifat keras kepala Seungwoo yang satu ini baru dikenalinya satu tahun belakangan, tapi tidak satu dua kali membuatnya jengkel.

“Ya udah. Udah makan belum dia?”

Yang ditanya mengedikkan bahu, bergeser untuk memberikan Seungsik jalan masuk usai meletakkan sepatunya di rak paling depan. “Gue sih udah. Tapi nggak nolak kalau lo mau masak sesuatu yang enak dan bagi-bagi sama gue, Kak.”

Seungsik hanya mendengus dalam diam, langkahnya lebar-lebar menuju tangga untuk _mendobrak_ pintu kamar Seungwoo. Alih-alih protes karena diabaikan, Byungchan hanya tersenyum sendiri sebelum memutuskan kembali ke haribaan kasur dan selimutnya tercinta.

Kamar Seungwoo tertutup, jelas, tapi lampunya menyala terang dan Seungsik yakin sang empunya kamar belum tidur. Tangan Seungsik terulur untuk mengetuk pintunya, masih ingat kalau ada tata krama dalam bertindak yang perlu dipatuhinya.

“Kak Seungwoo, ini gue. Gue masuk ya?”

Hanya butuh dua detik sebelum respon Seungwoo terdengar. Bukan berupa suaranya sendiri, tapi suara benda-benda jatuh yang Seungsik langsung cepat menyimpulkan berasal dari nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Seungsik membuka pintu kamar dengan cepat.

“Kak—”

“Hey.”

Seungsik mengernyit mendengarnya. Suara Seungwoo sudah bukan lagi terdengar serak, tapi nyaris habis. Rambut hitam jatuhnya terlihat menyembul di balik selimut, dan seketika Seungsik disambut dengan tatapan mata Seungwoo yang berair.

“Lo sakit.” Seungsik berujar, lebih berupa pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di lantai, dan mengambil langkah lebar untuk duduk di tepi kasur kakak tingkatnya itu.

Seungwoo, di bawah lapisan selimut dan jaket tebal yang hanya dikenakannya ketika ia sedang tidak enak badan, membalas tatapan Seungsik dengan cengiran. “Kayaknya gue sakit beneran deh, Sik.”

Satu helaan nafas lolos dari bibir Seungsik. Kontrol dirinya cukup baik untuk tidak terang-terangan memutar bola mata kesal ke arah Seungwoo yang sangat terang terlihat jauh dari kata sehat.

“Lo udah makan?”

Tatapan Seungsik beralih ke nakas di samping tempat tidur Seungwoo, dengan sigap mengambil _remote_ AC, ponsel, dan botol obat batuk yang jatuh tadi. Ia memindai benda-benda lain di atas nakas itu.

“Udah sih. Bikin mie kuah tadi pakai telur sama cabe tiga. Maksudnya biar nggak mampet lagi hidungnya. Ampuh sih, tapi waktu balik ke kamar langsung gini lagi,”

Rasanya Seungsik ingin menggetok kepala Seungwoo saat ini.

“Makan mie instan? Di saat sakit kayak gini?”

Bibir Seungwoo maju sepersekian senti mendengarnya. “Daripada gue nggak makan?”

“Kenapa nggak minta tolong Byungchan beli makanan lain yang lebih sehat? Soto, kek. Rawon kek. Bubur, kek. Sup apa pun yang hangat kek?”

“Tapi gue tadi makan mie rasa soto, Sik…”

“Tapi itu tetep mie instan, Kak Seungwoo.” Seungsik berdecak terang-terangan kali ini, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kening yang lebih tua dan semakin cemberut merasakan suhunya yang tinggi.

“Maaf deh… Udah terlanjur…”

Mendengar nada suaranya, Seungsik tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan bayangan dua telinga anak anjing imajiner yang terkulai di sisi-sisi kepala Seungwoo. Rasa kesalnya seketika memudar, apalagi Seungwoo kali ini lekat mengamatinya dengan pipi memerah dan mata berair karena demam. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil meski AC sudah lama dimatikan dan jendela-jendela ditutup rapat.

“Ya sudah. Besok lagi jangan makan mie. Kalau nggak ada gue, minta tolong siapa pun di sini buat belikan makanan yang bener. Kalau ada gue, bilang. Gue masakin atau gue pesenin apa pun deh asal bukan mie.”

Cerah di mata Seungwoo kembali, diikuti dengan anggukan-anggukan kecil yang kali ini berhasil membuat Seungsik melembut.

“Obatnya udah semua kan Kak? Sekarang tidur aja ya. Lo udah makan, udah anget, udah minum obat. Sekarang tidur biar imun lo yang kerja. Kalau lo kebangun dan masih ngerasa sakit, _call me._ Atau Byungchan. Tunggu, _on a second thought,_ mending lo telepon gue. Byungchan nggak mungkin bisa dibangunin pakai suara telepon aja.” 

Senyum Seungwoo terkembang bersamaan dengan tangan Seungsik yang terulur lagi untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Seungwoo. Ada desir aneh yang dirasakannya memandang sosok jangkung penuh semangat yang kali ini tengah meringkuk lemah sembari mencari hangat yang lebih.

Seungsik tahu banyak sekali yang dikerjakan Seungwoo. Seungsik juga tahu keras kepalanya yang hobi menunda atau melewatkan makan. Memandang Seungwoo yang mulai mengantuk di bawah pengaruh obat kali ini, dalam hati Seungsik membuat catatan mental untuk sesekali mengingatkannya kalau ia juga perlu memperhatikan diri sendiri.

“Okay. Tidur.” Seungsik beranjak kali ini, meraih tasnya kembali. 

“Sik.”

“Ya?”

“Maaf ya.”

Alis Seungsik bertemu di tengah, keningnya berkerut. “ _For_?”

“ _For making you worry?_ ”

Yang lebih muda mengerjap satu kali.

“ _If you’re sorry then get better soon,_ Kak.”

Seungwoo tertawa kecil, mengangguk pasti.

_“I will._ ”

*

Kali kedua Seungwoo _tumbang,_ Seungsik harus berusaha dua kali lipat lebih keras untuk tidak meledak.

 _It actually works._ Seungsik berhasil lebih banyak diam kali ini, meskipun jauh di lubuk hati Seungwoo, ia sangat memilih menerima gerutuan, omelan, hujatan, dan apa pun itu ketimbang perlakuan diam seperti ini.

“Sik…”

“Hm.”

Satu gumaman kecil sebagai jawaban, tapi pergerakan Seungsik di dapur kecil rumah kos mereka itu tidak melambat sama sekali. Masih dengan gesit mondar-mandir memastikan apa pun yang tengah dimasaknya di atas kompor tidak salah, dan masih dengan _keukeuh_ sesekali melemparkan pandangan yang hanya bisa diterjemahkan Seungwoo sebagai _marah_ padanya.

Sepuluh menit lalu Seungsik mengeluarkan ultimatum bagi Seungwoo untuk tetap duduk di meja makan dan tidak bergerak sampai ia selesai memasak makan pagi dan siang—dan malam, sepertinya, mengingat saat ini jarum jam sudah tenang berada di spasi antara angka tujuh dan delapan—untuknya.

Sepuluh menit yang _seharusnya_ menyenangkan mengingat masakan Seungsik tidak pernah tidak enak dan Seungwoo selalu menghabiskan lebih dari jatah yang seharusnya. Tapi bagaimana Seungwoo bisa senang kalau dingin sekali Seungsik memperlakukannya kali ini?

_Nope._

Seungwoo tahu ini salahnya sendiri.

Empat puluh menit yang lalu ia pulang dengan wajah pucat pasi lengkap dengan bulir-bulir keringat dingin menghiasi dahinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat perutnya tidak nyaman, dan apa pun itu, yang ia inginkan saat itu hanya mengeluarkan isi lambungnya.

Entah untung atau buntung, Seungsik adalah satu-satunya orang yang tengah berada di kos ketika Seungwoo pulang. Selang hitungan beberapa menit saja, Seungsik yang awalnya menyambut kepulangan Seungwoo dengan senyum cerah harus membantu mengusap-usap punggung serta bahu Seungwoo saat ia memuntahkan apa pun yang dikonsumsinya dua puluh jam terakhir.

 _Which by the way,_ hanya satu dua gelas air putih, satu botol Red Bull, dan _venti-sized_ _iced americano._

Seungwoo tidak akan bisa melupakan tatapan horror Seungsik yang dilayangkan padanya usai memberikan jawaban apa saja yang sudah dimakannya seharian ini.

“Sik…”

“Iya, Kak. Ngomong aja. Gue denger kok.”

Seungwoo membetulkan posisi duduknya dengan gelisah, sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung turun karena Seungsik sama sekali tidak berminat menoleh meski sudah memberikan jawaban—yang sebenarnya masih jauh dari apa yang diharapkan Seungwoo, tapi sedikit lebih baik karena panjangnya sudah lebih dari dua suku kata.

“Semalem gue begadang revisi proposal…” Seungwoo memulai, memandangi punggung Seungsik yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pisau dan bahan makanan apa pun yang tidak terlihat olehnya. “Terus… Tadi pagi gue bangun kesiangan dan ada kelas yang jatah absen gue udah habis… Jadi gue buru-buru, nggak sempat sarapan.”

Seungsik bergumam pelan.

“Terus gue beli Red Bull biar melek aja soalnya seharian masih ada urusan di kampus, kan…” Seungwoo melanjutkan, masih dengan nada takut-takut yang terang.

“Terus ternyata dibawain Hongseok _iced americano_ gede banget _…_ Katanya gantian soalnya kemaren udah gue traktir. Masa ditolak, Sik… Kan nggak enak…”

Yang lebih muda masih menjawab hanya dengan gumaman.

“Sik…”

Jawaban Seungsik masih sama singkatnya: “Ya, Kak.”

Seungwoo semakin gelisah kali ini. Bingung harus bersikap apa. Satu sisi ia tahu ia memang dalam posisi yang bersalah—tiga minggu sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali Seungsik mulai rajin mengingatkannya untuk makan teratur dan ia selalu menjawab dengan _iya_.

Di sisi lain, indera penciuman dan perutnya tengah menderita hebat menyadari Seungsik tengah memasakkan nasi goreng dengan segala macam _topping_ kesukaannya untuknya. Sedikit banyak Seungwoo merasa terlalu bersalah untuk bisa merasa _excited_ dengan fakta menyenangkan itu.

Tapi belum selesai benak Seungwoo mencari cara agar Seungsik mau memaafkannya, Seungsik sudah kembali di depannya, meletakkan sepiring penuh nasi goreng lengkap dengan telur, sosis dan sayuran yang dipotong kecil-kecil, _just like how Seungwoo likes it._

Masih tanpa suara, Seungsik meletakkan mug besar yang dari aromanya sudah bisa dipastikan teh _chamomile_ di meja makan, sebelum kemudian menarik kursi di sebelah Seungwoo.

“Makan dulu, Kak Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo mengerjap, mendadak merasa bodoh. “Hah?”

“Makan. Itu udah gue masakin kesukaan lo. Makan dulu. Baru ngomong lagi.”

Seungsik menjawab dengan mudah, kali ini fokusnya teralihkan pada mug berisikan teh _chamomile_ miliknya sendiri.

Senyum kecil Seungwoo terkembang, kali ini mengangguk-angguk sembari melemparkan tatapan berterimakasih pada yang lebih muda, lalu mengambil sendok dan mulai makan, setidaknya untuk membuat Seungsik sedikit tidak lebih marah padanya.

“Enak,” ujarnya dengan mulut penuh usai dua suapan.

“Iya lah.” Seungsik mendengus kali ini.

“Kalau gue minta maaf—”

“Lo tau salah lo apa nggak sih, Kak?” Seungsik cepat memotongnya.

Seungwoo buru-buru menelan makanan pertama yang dimakannya sejak malam sebelumnya, memusatkan perhatiannya pada Seungsik yang kali ini memandangnya lurus-lurus dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dengan raut wajah tidak terbaca.

“Uh… Gue salah soalnya… Gue nggak nurut lo?”

Yang lebih muda berdecak. “Bukan.”

Seungwoo nyengir, kali ini benar-benar merasa bodoh.

“Lo tuh,” Seungsik menghela nafas, memberi jeda. “Salah lo cuma kurang sayang sama badan lo sendiri, Kak. Lo tahu lo sibuk dan banyak kerjaan. Lo tahu lo banyak dibutuhkan orang. Lo tahu lo butuh tenaga buat bisa ngejalanin semua itu, tapi lo malah—Lo ngerti ga sih lagi dimarahin?”

Seungsik berhenti, dahinya berkerut setengah kesal setengah heran melihat senyum Seungwoo yang semakin melebar kali ini. Abai dengan nasi gorengnya yang baru disentuh seperempat, dan tentu saja lebih abai terhadap omelan panjang pendeknya barusan.

“Maaf ya, Sikie.”

_Argh._

_Curang._

Seluruh rentetan omelan yang sudah menggantung di bibir Seungsik hilang seketika mendengar nama kecil itu lolos dari ucapan Seungwoo. Kali ini Seungsik mungkin membutuhkan usaha tiga kali lebih ekstra untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang mendadak serasa akan _meledak_.

“Lo sudah selalu meluangkan waktu untuk ngingetin gue makan dan istirahat. Tapi gue malah main-main dan cuek, malah bikin susah diri gue sendiri kaya gini. Maaf ya, Sikie.”

Seungsik menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk, pelan.

Percuma saja memasang aksi kesal lama-lama kalau seluruh perasaan jengkelnya tadi segera lenyap melihat Seungwoo meminta maaf dengan mata jernih anak anjingnya itu.

Toh Seungsik tidak benar-benar marah, hanya khawatir dan panik setelah menyaksikan Seungwoo pulang dengan wajah pucat seputih kapas. Yang penting sekarang Seungwoo tidak apa-apa, sedang lahap menikmati masakannya yang mungkin tidak seberapa enak dibandingkan makanan-makanan lain yang bisa dengan mudah dipesannya, dan Seungwoo mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya.

Seungsik hanya bisa berdoa semoga ini kali terakhir ia harus menyaksikan Seungwoo _tumbang._

“Jadi, gue dimaafin?”

“ _With one condition._ ”

Satu alis Seungwoo naik mendengarnya.

“Karena gue udah masak… Lo cuci piring, ya, Kak.”

Mata Seungwoo cepat menangkap sejumlah peralatan masak yang entah bagaimana mulanya bisa menumpuk di wastafel cuci piring, dan nyalinya langsung ciut.

“Anu, Sik…”

“Kalo nggak mau berarti nggak gue maafin.”

“Eh iya kok! Iya gue cuci piring, Sik. Tenang, bos. Aman. Haha… Hahaha siap! Yes! _I love_ cuci piring, tenang aja. Gue jagonya cuci piring. Hahaha… Haha!”

Kalau saja Seungwoo tahu Seungsik tengah mati-matian menyembunyikan senyum gelinya saat ini.

*

“Kak Seungwoo?!”

Seungwoo mendongak dari ponsel di tangannya, tanpa merasa bersalah _tersenyum_ lebar, dan demi Tuhan, jantung Seungsik yang masih berdetak keras setelah berlari dari lantai enam gedung fakultas ke lantai dua gedung sekretariat rasanya rasanya dipaksa untuk kerja lebih ekstra lagi.

“Hey… Sik.” Seungwoo berujar lagi, senyumnya melebar, dan seketika Seungsik merasa ada seember penuh air es tengah diguyurkan ke atas kepalanya secara virtual. Ia tidak merasakan airnya, tapi hanya dinginnya. 

“ _Wait._ Chan bilang lo kecelakaan deket kampus dan dibawa ke sini—kok?”

Seungsik baru saja hendak berjalan menuju _lift_ usai kelas terakhirnya sore itu ketika Chan meneleponnya, dengan berapi-api dan penuh urgensi mendesaknya untuk segera bergerak karena Seungwoo, _Seungwoo,_ baru saja kecelakaan di dekat kampus dan untuk sementara diungsikan di ruang sekretariat mereka.

Tapi Seungwoo di hadapannya, masih dengan senyum _megawatt_ dan mata membulat seperti anak anjing terlihat cukup baik-baik saja untuk orang yang baru saja kecelakaan.

Lutut Seungsik lemas seketika.

“Eh, Sik!”

Mata Seungwoo kembali membulat, beranjak dari duduknya untuk menangkap si yang lebih muda, lupa dengan keadaan kaki kirinya yang jauh dari keadaan normal—tetapi langsung terduduk kembali dengan umpatan tertahan.

_“Anjir!”_

Seungsik masih mencerna peristiwa apa pun itu yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya ketika ia mendengar, “Baaaaang ini gue udah bawain kompres— _Anjir,_ Sik lo ngapain duduk di bawah gitu?!” dari belakangnya yang disusul dengan benturan ringan pada punggung dan bahunya.

Chan mundur selangkah, masih misah-misuh karena terkejut langkah tergesanya dihadang Seungsik yang masih terduduk di depan pintu ruangan berukuran sedang itu.

“Sori… Sori.” Seungsik menjawab sekenanya, buru-buru berdiri sembari mengusap bahunya yang sedikit nyeri karena Chan.

“Lo sekaget itu lihat Bang Seungwoo terkilir? _Really,_ Sik?”

Chan mencibir, terang-terangan memutar bola mata sebagai ejekan ke arah Seungsik yang masih mematung bingung sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seungwoo.

Langkahnya lebar sembari mengulurkan handuk kecil yang terlihat basah pada Seungwoo. Seungwoo mengambilnya dari tangan teman seangkatan Seungsik itu, lalu menarik ke atas gulungan celananya.

Saat itu Seungsik baru melihat pergelangan kaki kiri Seungwoo yang terlihat merah, berbanding kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

“Bener ya bang, kompres hangat? Soalnya lo bilang nyeri aja. Bener ya bang? Gue hampir dijutekin Bu Kantin gara-gara minta air panas buat disirem doang nih…”

Chan ikut duduk di dekat Seungwoo kali ini, mengamati yang lebih tua meletakkan kompres hangat tadi pada pergelangan kakinya.

Enam tahun bergabung dengan ekstrakurikuler futsal di sekolah menengah dan dua setengah tahun bergabung dengan tim futsal fakultas kurang lebih memberikan Seungwoo pengalaman yang cukup untuk menangani cedera-cedera ringan seperti yang tengah dialaminya saat ini. Toh bukan satu atau dua kali ia sendiri mengalaminya.

Seungwoo nyengir, menggumamkan terimakasih pada Chan sebelum mendongak, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Seungsik. Tangannya mengisyaratkan yang lebih muda untuk mendekat, dan Seungsik menurut.

“Chan bilang apa sampai lo ke sini pakai lari-lari gitu?”

“Kok gue?” Chan langsung memprotes, tapi segera bungkam setelah mendapat lirikan dari Seungwoo. 

Seungsik berdecak pelan, mengusak poni yang jatuh di atas matanya sedikit. “Ni orang…” Tangannya menunjuk Chan yang cemberut kali ini. “Telepon gue dan ngomong cepet banget. Gue masih usaha mencerna dia ngomong apaan, tapi yang jelas dia bilang lo kecelakaan, Kak, dan lo ada di ruang sekre. Chan bilang gue harus buru-buru ke sini sebelum lo makin parah. Gue sama sekali nggak mikir kenapa kalau lo kecelakaan lo dibawa ke sini dan bukan ke rumah sakit kek, apaan kek.”

Tersangka utama dari omelan panjang pendek Seungsik itu terkekeh.

“Sori lah, Sik. Kan gue nggak salah juga. Bang Seungwoo tadi salah ambil pijakan di tangga waktu bantuin anak _homeband_ nurunin _speaker._ Tau-tau udah nyusruk di tangga paling bawah aja ni orang… Eh waktu mau bangun, kaga bisa. Waktu dicek, udah merah gitu. Ya udah… Karena gue berprinsip kita harus _prepare for the worst scenario,_ ya gue panik kirain patah atau minimal retak gitu.” Chan menjelaskan. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mengilustrasikan jatuhnya Seungwoo, dan Seungsik meringis membayangkannya.

“Elah, kalo Chan yang cerita tuh bumbunya banyak banget Sik. Nggak gitu juga kali.” Seungwoo menjawab, geleng-geleng kepala.

“Tapi bener tadi gue bantuin _homeband_ nurunin _speaker._ Terus kepleset dikit, jadinya jatuh dan pijakan jatuh gue ga seimbang alias berat di kiri doang. Ternyata nyeri berat. Gue minta tolong ini orang satu buat nyariin gue kompres hangat dulu deh... Tapi nggak apa-apa kok.”

Kali ini Seungsik berdecak.

“Lo tuh ya, Kak. Ini udah ke berapa kali lo sakit?”

“Sik, ini nggak sakit kok—ADUH! Iya, iya maaf sakit. JANGAN lagi!”

Gaduh Seungwoo berusaha menghalau tangan-tangan Seungsik dan Chan yang hampir saja memberikan tekanan pada pergelangan kakinya yang tengah dikompres sebagai aksi membuktikan omongannya barusan adalah bohong belaka.

“Terus gimana nih?” Chan memandang Seungsik dan Seungwoo bergantian.

Seungwoo meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Chan dengan tatapan mata khidmat. “Chan, sebagai adik tingkat gue yang paling gue hormati dan kasihi, lo anterin gue ke kos dong. Biar komplit amalan lo, dari bopong gue ke sini, ambilin kompres, sekalian anterin gue pulang,”

Air muka Chan berubah ngeri. “Bang Seungwoo, dengan segala hormat dan kasih gue pada lo, gue terpaksa menolak. Gue ada bimbingan PKL abis ini. Sik, lo aja deh? Pake mobil gue. Balikin tapi.”

Chan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selain merogoh kunci mobilnya dari saku celana, melemparnya asal ke arah Seungsik yang buru-buru menangkapnya. “Hah?”

“Lo…” Sang empunya mobil mengecek jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya, kemudian mengangguk-angguk. “Abis ini kan kita rapat lagi, Sik. Bawa aja mobil gue nganter Bang Seungwoo, terus lo balik sini lagi buat ambil motor. Sori banget nih bang tapi beneran deh gue bimbingan. Sik semangat ya. Cepet sembuh bang Seungwoo. DAAAAH!”

Detik berikutnya Chan telah melesat meninggalkan ruangan sedang itu sekaligus Seungwoo dan Seungsik yang sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak atau mengiyakan.

 _But let’s be real,_ mana mungkin ia menolak membantu Seungwoo yang lagi-lagi _“tumbang_ ”?

*

“Jadi?”

Seungwoo mendongak dari kegiatannya melilitkan bebat pada pergelangan kakinya. Pukul lima lewat lima belas menit, tiga puluh menit setelah Seungsik mengantarkannya pulang dan kembali lagi ke kampus.

Byungchan kebetulan pulang lebih cepat hari itu, saat ini tengah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sembari mengamati kakak tetangga sebelah rumahnya sejak kecil—yang kini _not so surprisingly_ menjadi kakak tingkatnya juga—tengah merawat cederanya. Ruang tengah lantai satu rumah kos itu selalu sepi di setiap hari Jumat sore. Penghuninya selalu punya seribu satu acara, sama seperti Seungsik.

Dan Seungwoo, yang terpaksa dibatalkan karena cedera. Byungchan sih sedang banyak waktu luang minggu ini.

“Jadi apanya?”

“Kira-kira sampai kapan lo berencana bikin panik Kak Seungsik terus?”

Kalau adegan ini berlangsung dalam sebuah komik, pasti sudah ada bulir keringat dingin sebesar palu gada yang mendadak terbentuk di pelipis Seungwoo. Tangannya yang sampai semenit lalu bergerak cekatan untuk membalut cederanya sendiri terhenti.

“Gimana, Chan?”

Berusaha pura-pura tenang, padahal pikirannya kemana-mana melayang.

“Halah.” Byungchan berdecak. “Nggak usah pura-pura, deh. Kita kenal dari sama-sama belom sunat, ya. Gue tahu lo, Kak. Masa nggak kelihatan tadi Kak Seungsik paniknya kayak gimana? Kayaknya kalau nggak H-2 acara dia udah bakal bolos rapat aja sih.”

Seungwoo mengerjap.

_Masa iya?_

Seungsik tidak banyak berkomentar selama perjalanan pulang tadi. Hanya bertanya sedikit apakah Seungwoo merasakan sakit, kira-kira apa yang bisa ia bantu, dan kapan sekiranya ia bisa sembuh. Semuanya dijawab Seungwoo dengan gurauan santai, bahwa ia pernah mengalami cedera yang lebih parah. Berjalan sedikit pincang selama beberapa hari bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Benar-benar luput akan kening Seungsik yang berkerut serius dan sudut bibirnya yang melengkung turun tidak senang.

“Kasihan dah anak orang… Lo bikin deg-degan dan panik terus. Lagian lo sih, Kak. Sibuk tapi nggak peduli sama badan sendiri. Jaga diri dong, katanya udah gede. Apa perlu gue laporin Tante? Kak Sunhwa sekalian?” Byungchan menyebutkan nama kakak sulung Seungwoo yang menurut hematnya jauh lebih menyeramkan dari ibunya, dan Seungwoo membelalakkan mata panik.

“Ya makanya…” Senyum Byungchan mengembang. “Lo jaga diri, biar Kak Seungsik nggak kepikiran terus. Ngomong-ngomong, lo jadi nembak nggak sih?”

_Blar._

Seperti disambar petir di siang bolong, Seungwoo menoleh dengan tatapan benar-benar terkejut kali ini. Tangannya yang tadi sudah macet bergerak kini ditambah dengan otaknya yang pasang aksi berhenti berpikir.

_Blank._

“Kok—”

“Kok gue tahu? Ya tahu, lah.”

Byungchan mengedikkan bahu santai, kali ini duduk mendekat di sebelah Seungwoo, dengan sengaja menyenggol kaki yang lebih tua sampai mengaduh sedikit.

“ _Easy._ Kalender di kamar lo yang selalu bersih itu tiba-tiba ada tandanya di tanggal 14 Februari. Di meja lo yang super berantakan itu— _which by the way_ harus segera lo bersihkan sebelum Kak Seungsik yang turun tangan—ada struk belanjaan _ice cream cake_ cokelat—Emang Kak Seungsik suka cokelat, ya? Atau ini karena Valentine aja?—yang ditandai bakal lo ambil tanggal 14 Februari juga. Yang berarti—Hmpf!”

Tangan Seungwoo cepat melayang menutup mulut Byungchan yang tengah bersemangat memaparkan teorinya. Kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri, takut kalau-kalau ada penghuni kos lain yang mendengar. Byungchan dan bicara dengan suara pelan tidak pernah bisa disandingkan bersamaan dalam satu kalimat.

Apalagi barusan saja ia terdengar terlampau ceria untuk seseorang yang baru saja membocorkan seluruh rencana Seungwoo minggu depan.

_Mati gue._

“Lo… Diem.”

Byungchan terkekeh kali ini. Bahunya terguncang-guncang karena berusaha mengecilkan volume tawanya, akibat pandangan mata tajam Seungwoo yang merasa nyaris putus asa.

“Duh ilah, Kak. Kayak sama siapa aja. Gue diem kok… Nggak usah galak gitu. Gue kan cuma mau memastikan lo bakal eksekusi ke Kak Seungsik beneran, bukan ke temen, kakak, atau adik yang lain.”

Seungwoo menggeleng pelan.

“Nggak, Chan. Nggak ada temen, kakak, atau adik yang lain…” gumamnya pelan. Senyum aneh Byungchan luput dari atensinya saat itu, benaknya sibuk memutar ulang rangkaian kejadian sebelum ia benar-benar mantap menyusun rencana besar menyatakan perasaan di hari kasih sayang minggu depan.

Kesan pertama Seungwoo tentang Seungsik sebenarnya sederhana saja, yaitu bahwa ia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik yang tidak akan _neko-neko._ Seorang teman Byungchan. Berbeda jurusan dan fakultas, tapi tetap teman Byungchan. Yang ternyata, adalah adik tingkatnya sendiri. Baik di jurusan, fakultas, sampai organisasi yang sama.

Setelah satu dua kali saling tunjuk heran ketika berpapasan di ruang tengah lantai satu rumah kos, dua kali saling menyapa di lahan parkir fakultas, dan tiga kali makan bertiga bersama Byungchan, secara resmi tidak resmi dimulailah pertemanan Seungwoo dan Seungsik.

Yang pada akhirnya, _in everyone’s eyes including_ Seungwoo _but not_ Seungsik _,_ terang sudah melampaui garis sekedar kawan.

Bagi Seungwoo, semuanya berjalan secara natural saja. Ia berteman, merasa nyaman, lalu sadar ada sesuatu lebih yang mulai diangankan.

Seungwoo bukan pertama kali jatuh cinta, ia tidak bodoh untuk menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Walaupun harus dia akui, jatuh cintanya kali ini cukup memusingkan.

Bukan satu dua kali ia bingung apakah Seungsik benar menjadikannya pusat perhatian atau hanya sekedar bersikap sopan. Bukan satu dua kali pula ia bingung apa perasaannya dapat bersambut atau malah harus dipaksa surut.

Hari Valentine minggu depan adalah hari ia memutuskan untuk menjajal peruntungannya.

“Bengong dia.” Satu senggolan pelan dari Byungchan membuyarkan lamunan Seungwoo. Ia mengernyitkan hidung ke arah sahabat kecilnya itu, lalu mengedikkan bahu.

“Tenang aja kali, bos. _I don’t think he has good reasons to turn you down._ ”

“ _I don’t think he has good reasons to accept me either,_ Chan. Jangan bikin gue berharap dulu, deh.”

Byungchan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyum. Merasa geli mendengar kalimat barusan diucapkan Seungwoo, yang jelas-jelas belakangan ini selalu menjadi prioritas Seungsik.

Lucu, bagi Byungchan, bahwa Seungwoo yang hampir selalu penuh percaya diri itu ternyata bisa ciut juga nyalinya menghadapi segala kemungkinan tentang Seungsik.

_Little did you know, Kak._

“Pokoknya lo jangan _spoiler_ ke Seungsik aja deh… Udah cukup ini kaki nambah-nambahin pikiran gue.” Seungwoo menggerutu kali ini, bibirnya maju beberapa milimeter menatap lilitan bebat yang telah sempurna melekat pada kakinya.

Byungchan tersenyum lagi, mengangkat tangan untuk membuat gestur menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

“Tenang aja. Lo cukup _discreet_ kok, Kak. Asal lo bersihin itu jejak-jejak di kamar lo. Tahu sendiri Kak Seungsik punya hobi mendadak inspeksi dan bersih-bersih.”

Seungwoo meringis membayangkan kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi sebelum hari Valentine. Malam ini ia harus benar-benar merapikan kamar kapal pecahnya, walaupun dengan kaki yang jelas menjadi penghambat.

*

TV ruang tengah lantai dua kamar kos itu kini menayangkan potongan-potongan gambar kartun Doraemon, sebuah kemewahan kecil yang Seungwoo baru sadari sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dirasakannya. Sejak beranjak lebih tua, hari Minggu paginya lebih sering dihabiskan untuk _sleeping in_ setelah begadang semalam suntuk untuk hal-hal yang menjadi kewajibannya maupun tidak.

Ini hari besar untuk Seungwoo.

14 Februari, hari Valentine, sekaligus hari pelaksanaan misi besarnya.

Pukul delapan pagi lewat lima menit. Seungwoo sudah duduk rapi di hadapan _ice cream cake_ cokelat yang diletakkannya seciamik mungkin di _coffee table_ ruang tengah lantai dua.

Seungwoo tahu, pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit tepat, Seungsik akan turun dari kamarnya di lantai tiga, rapi dan wangi karena ia pantang tidak mandi meski di hari libur, lalu ia bisa melaksanakan rencananya.

Byungchan yang penasaran sudah lebih dahulu mengecek keadaan lantai dua setengah jam lalu. Mengernyit heran _kenapa_ Seungwoo harus memilih melakukannya di pagi hari, dengan _ice cream cake_ yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal dimakan pagi-pagi.

“Gue kira lo bakal nembak nanti siang? Sore? Malem? Orang waras mana yang makan _ice cream cake_ pagi-pagi, Kak?”

Seungwoo membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak terima. “Lo ga tau aja, Chan. Lo ga tau,” ujarnya cepat, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanpa berniat mengelaborasi maksudnya.

Cukup Seungwoo saja yang mengenang setengah tahun lalu ia pernah mendapati Seungsik duduk termenung sendirian di meja makan dengan sebuah _pint_ kecil es krim yang telah habis di depannya, pukul lima pagi. Seungsik tidak tidur sama sekali saat itu, dan _for some reason_ ia butuh es krim untuk menguraikan benaknya yang _semrawut._

“Dih… Ya udah deh kalo lo mau bikin anak orang sakit perut makan es krim pagi-pagi. Gue mau berangkat ya Kak. Nggak usah nyariin ya! Tapi lo harus kasih tahu gue apa jawaban dia nanti.” Byungchan mengulas senyum sejuta watt lengkap dengan lambaian tangan bersemangat sembari melangkah kembali menuruni tangga.

“ _Wait,_ lo mau kemana?”

Yang ditanya berhenti sejenak, berkacak pinggang sembari memutar bola matanya malas. “ _Hello,_ yang punya acara di hari Valentine bukan lo doang ya, Kak Seungwoo. Hari ini gue mau _road trip_ sama Hanse. Nggak terima nitip oleh-oleh, ya.”

Detik berikutnya Byungchan sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata Seungwoo, sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menanggapi.

Sekarang Seungwoo telah mengenakan pakaian rapi yang tidak biasanya digunakannya di hari libur, wangi, dan tentu saja berdebar-debar menunggu kapan Seungsik akan menuruni tangga di sebelah kirinya untuk minum vitamin hariannya.

Lima menit selanjutnya berjalan terlalu lama untuk Seungwoo. Doraemon yang ada dalam jarak pandangnya tidak digubris sama sekali, jantungnya sibuk berlomba dengan detik jam di dinding. Sesekali melirik anak tangga di sudut, mengantisipasi kedatangan Seungsik.

Tapi nihil.

Seungwoo sudah memastikan Seungsik tidak pergi dan jelas ada di kamarnya karena motornya rapi terparkir di halaman dan sepatunya lengkap di rak—jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa hafal—jadi, ini aneh.

“Sik?”

Seungwoo menarik tangannya cepat usai mengetuk pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat tanpa ada hawa-hawa kehidupan di baliknya. Bukan pertama kali Seungwoo mampir ke kamar Seungsik, tapi ini kali pertama ia bingung bagaimana menempatkan diri.

“Seungsik? Lo di dalem?”

Hening sejenak, sebelum sebuah suara memberikan jawaban. “Kak Seungwoo?”

Seungwoo seperti mendengar suaranya sendiri ketika tumbang berminggu-minggu lalu. Serak dan sengau sekaligus.

_This isn’t good._

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seungwoo untuk membuka pintu dan mendapati Seungsik yang tengah mengernyit bingung di balik selimut tebalnya. Seluruh kamarnya remang, lampu masih dimatikan dan jendela belum dibuka, sama sekali berbeda dengan Seungsik yang biasanya.

“Lo sakit.”

Kalimat yang sama yang diucapkan Seungsik pada Seungwoo berminggu-minggu lalu. Kali ini posisi mereka ditukar, dan Seungwoo harus menyaksikan wajah dan hidung Seungsik yang memerah serta matanya yang berair dan terlihat lelah.

Seungsik mengerjap, menggerakkan kepalanya pelan, berupaya memproses informasi yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

“Gue sakit?”

“Iya, Seungsik.”

Terkadang Seungwoo lupa bagaimana Seungsik selalu bisa melihat segalanya tapi tidak dirinya sendiri. Selalu siap siaga untuk semua orang tapi sering alpa memperhatikan yang paling penting: ia sendiri. Hal-hal kecil dan besar yang dilakukannya tulus tanpa pamrih, sampai Seungwoo tanpa sadar memanfaatkannya sebagai sesuatu yang sudah biasa. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. _Taken for granted._

“Lo nggak akan bangun siang kalau lo nggak terlalu capek atau sakit.” Suara Seungwoo melembut. “Gue ambil termometer dulu.”

Seungsik mengernyit kembali, tapi tidak berkomentar banyak saat Seungwoo membetulkan letak selimutnya dan beranjak cepat usai berpamitan.

Kantuknya sudah hilang dan Seungsik baru menyadari badannya terasa dingin walau sudah berlindung di balik lapisan selimut dan ada sesuatu yang berdentum-dentum di dalam kepalanya. 

_Aduh._

*

“Tiga delapan.” Seungwoo berkata singkat usai mengukur suhu tubuh Seungsik. Yang lebih muda berjengit sedikit mendengarnya. Pantas saja seluruh persendiannya terasa kaku dan mulutnya pahit.

Ia benar-benar sakit.

“Lo mau makan apa? Bubur mau nggak? Atau yang lain aja?”

Seungwoo beralih menatap Seungsik tepat di manik matanya kali ini. Seungsik tersenyum kecil menangkap riak kecil kekhawatiran di sorot matanya. Mungkin dulu ia terlihat seperti ini juga di mata Seungwoo.

“Telur goreng orak-arik.”

“Oke— _Wait,_ gimana?”

Seungsik tersenyum lagi. Mata Seungwoo membulat sempurna mendengar permintaannya. “Telur goreng orak-arik, pakai nasi putih hangat sama kecap. Pengen itu aja.”

“Ini ngeledek gue ya, soalnya gue cuma bisa goreng telur?”

Satu kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Seungsik kali ini. “Nggak. Emang pengen aja. Nggak mau telur ceplok, harus orak-arik. Pakai kecap. Boleh, Kak Seungwoo?”

_Mana mungkin Seungwoo bisa menjawab tidak?_

Meski harus kembali meragukan kemampuan menggoreng telurnya yang hanya di level cukup, meski harus kembali meyakinkan diri bahwa memang ini yang diminta Seungsik dan menahan diri untuk tidak lari membeli bubur di depan kompleks, Seungwoo tetap memberanikan diri berkutat sejenak di dapur.

Toh pada akhirnya semuanya terasa _rewarding_ melihat Seungsik yang lahap menyendokkan masakan sederhananya—yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut masakan juga—itu.

“Enak?”

Seungsik mendongak dari piringnya dan mengangguk pelan, tersenyum dengan pipi penuh. Senyum sejuta _watt_ yang sangat mudah menular karena Seungwoo kini ikut tersenyum. Bingung mengapa telur goreng orak-arik saja bisa membuat Seungsik senang, tapi girang karena _ia_ adalah alasan di balik senyum lucu itu.

“Kak Seungwoo.”

“Ya?”

Seungwoo tidak memandang Seungsik, sibuk mengambil kembali gelas air mineral dari tangan yang lebih muda usai digunakan untuk minum obat. Dengan cekatan memastikan nakas sebelah tempat tidur Seungsik lengkap dengan apa saja yang mungkin akan dibutuhkannya, air hangat, obat batuk cair, dua kaleng susu beruang, _Bye-Bye Fever,_ sampai roti yang diambilnya dari loker persediaan jajan di kamarnya sendiri.

“Gue cuma demam kecapekan aja, kali. Ini kenapa jadi kayak ruang rawat inap di rumah sakit?”

“ _Better be safe than sorry._ ”

“Ini namanya berlebihan, bukan _safe._ ”

“ _This is the least I can do._ ” Seungwoo mendengus. “Lo banyak banget bantuin gue waktu sakit. Dan gue sakit nggak cuma sekali-dua kali, Sik.”

“Ya nggak apa-apa?”

“Ya udah ini juga nggak apa-apa?”

Tawa renyah Seungsik menyapa pendengaran Seungwoo sebagai jawaban, pertanda kalau ia menyerah berdebat dengannya.

Ada sedikit sesal di benak Seungwoo tentang mengapa hal _ini_ nyaris luput dari perhatiannya. Satu minggu penuh dihabiskan Seungsik untuk mempersiapkan acara besar yang bahkan Seungwoo sempat mampir sejenak sebelum pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas yang lain. Ia sempat memberikan semangat sederhana secara langsung dan melalui pesan _chat,_ tapi memandang Seungsik yang jarang sekali jatuh sakit kini harus berbaring dengan suara hilang dan demam tiga puluh delapan derajat membuat Seungwoo merasa bersalah.

Ia terlalu disibukkan dengan rencana besar hari Valentine-nya, sampai tidak menyadari Valentine-nya sedang kelelahan.

“Sik…”

“Ya?”

Mata Seungwoo menatap Seungsik yang kini bergelung lebih dekat memeluk gulingnya, _sniffling a little_ dan terlihat mulai mengantuk. Selimut sudah ditariknya sampai ke bawah dagu dan matanya sesekali mengerjap untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada yang lebih tua.

_Adorable._

_And suddenly Seungwoo was left speechless._

Detail-detail tentang dirinya dan Seungsik mampir di benaknya dalam sekelibat potongan-potongan adegan dari yang paling sederhana hingga yang Seungwoo yakin tidak akan bisa dilupakannya. Sepersekian detik lewat dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat, _sangat jatuh cinta._

“Kak?”

Rencana Seungwoo tidak mungkin bisa dilanjutkannya hari ini. Tidak dengan Seungsik yang sedang sakit, dengan Seungwoo yang mendadak disergap bingung, dan tentu saja tidak dengan _ice cream cake_ cokelat yang sudah meleleh di ruang tengah lantai dua, diabaikan pemiliknya.

“Kak Seungwoo.”

Sentuhan di jemari Seungwoo membawanya kembali ke dunia saat ini, kembali ke Seungsik yang menatapnya bingung. Senyum membayang samar di sudut-sudut bibirnya, membuat Seungwoo nyaris yakin Seungsik bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang terasa seperti menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Lalu Seungsik menarik nafas dalam sebelum berujar, “Sebelum Kak Seungwoo bilang apa-apa, jawabannya iya, Kak. _I like you too. And yes, I’d say yes to you a billion times._ Aku mau jadi pacar kakak.”

Seungwoo mengerjap.

Ia mendengar Seungsik, dengan sempurna, setiap suku katanya jelas ditangkap indera pendengarannya. Tapi benaknya unjuk rasa, enggan memprosesnya, membuatnya harus mengembalikan tatapan Seungsik yang nanar menahan kantuk dan demam.

“…Bukan itu ya? _You weren’t going to confess?_ ”

“Bukan!” Jawaban Seungwoo terlalu cepat dan terlalu salah.

“ _No, I mean. Yes._ Iya. Bener. Tapi—”

“ _You’re way too obvious.”_ Seungsik terkekeh kembali, pelan _._ “ _I see through you easily,_ Kak. _The calendar… The ice cream cake receipt…_ Kalau boleh saran, lain kali jangan biarin kamar kakak berantakan sampai dua minggu.”

Seungwoo semakin terpaku, didera memori tentang peringatan yang sama oleh Byungchan minggu lalu. Dalam hati memaki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu ceroboh, tapi lebih banyak lega karena perasaannya _bersambut._

Tangan Seungsik kembali menyentuh jemari Seungwoo ringan. “ _The med is working,_ Kak. _I’m sleepy already. I can’t wait for long._ Bentar lagi aku _ilang_ , nih. _Don’t you want to say something_?” 

Seungwoo mengulum senyum, terkekeh kecil pada dirinya sendiri sembari menggelengkan kepala. _It feels surreal._ Apa pun yang terjadi dalam hitungan beberapa menit ke belakang seperti bukan sesuatu yang nyata.

Tapi ini nyata. Seungsik di hadapannya, dengan jemari bertaut dengan miliknya sendiri.

Ia mendongak, mencari mata Seungsik kembali. “ _Can you at least let me say it properly?_ ”

“Nanti aja, Kak.” Seungsik mengeratkan tautan jemarinya pada milik Seungwoo. “Tunggu aku sembuh dan bisa mencerna omongan kakak dengan benar. _I’m very lightheaded from the meds right now._ ”

Seungwoo harus menahan diri untuk tidak menunduk dan mengecup Seungsik kali ini.

“ _Alright then…_ ”

Dan Seungsik tertawa lagi. Tawa ringan yang akan terdengar semenyenangkan biasanya kalau ia tidak sedang sakit dan bersuara nyaris hilang seperti saat ini.

_Seungwoo felt warm._

*

_“Sik?”_

_“Iya?”_

_“Kalau peluk, boleh?”_

_Seungsik mengangguk, perlahan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher yang lebih tua dan menariknya mendekat, memberikan spasi agar ia bisa merengkuhnya._

_“Since you asked for it… Kakak nggak boleh kemana-mana sampai aku sembuh.”_

_Suara Seungsik hangat terdengar di telinga Seungwoo, dan yang ia ingin lakukan hanya memeluknya semakin erat._

_Mau kemana lagi Seungwoo kalau yang dicari dan diinginkannya sudah ada di sini? Persetan dengan rencananya yang berantakan. Persetan dengan ice cream cake-nya yang terabaikan._

_Yang penting ia tahu Seungsik juga sama menginginkannya._

_As much as he wants him._

_(It’s not a bad ending to his Valentine plan, after all.)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope this feels as sweet as the (unfortunately neglected) chocolate ice cream cake bought by seungwoo! ;p


End file.
